Ways to Annoy Darkar!
by FreakyLongHairedGirl
Summary: Want to know ways to annoy the Darkness king himself?And the Trix in Chapter 2! R&R!
1. Ways to annoy Darkar

**WAYS TO ANNOY DARKAR!!**

(And the Trix on Chapter 2)

* * *

1. Move in with him

2.Call him U.G.L.Y

3. Say "Whats with the mask, freak?"

4.Call his name and when he comes say "What?"

5.Sing 'Dance With Me' (In Cheetah Girls 2)

6.Bring him to a karioke (sp?)

7.Use up all the hot water every morning

8. Spread a rumour that he has a teddy bear named 'Darkie'

9. Say "Whats with the mask, freak?" again and again and again

10. If he tries to escape at night, wake up first and offer to carry his bags

11.Give him two tickets to Hawaii

12.Just when he thinks he can use the extra ticket to give to his mom, say you're coming with him

13.When at Hawaii and you're sun tanning, say "Get away from me! You're scaring all the hot guys!"

14. When he goes away, get up and say "Where do you think you're going! I had a hard time getting these tickets! Come back!"

15. Repeat no. 13 and no. 14.

16.When you return home, repeat no. 2 till no. 16 over and over again!

**I hoped you all liked it! Well, this wasnt my idea. I saw it and decided to make one too, only in Winx Club! So dont sue me! Go Flora! Oh, and I will make 'Ways To Annoy The Trix' in chapter 2! See u! Dont for get to REVIEW!**


	2. Ways to annoy the Trix

**WAYS TO ANNOY THE TRIX**

**(ONE BY ONE)**

* * *

**ICY**

1. Say "Hey, Ice Queen!...Thats not a compliment"

2. Bring her to the park, find a little boy with an ice -cream and knock it off his hand. When he cries say it was Icy's fault and say "I get the fact that your heart is as cold as ice but to do this? You're sick, you know that? _Sick_!"

3.Sing the Winx theme song every now and then

4.At dinner, say "Pass the peas please" and when she does, say "I said the _potatoes_" when she does, say "I said the corn!"

5.Stare at her in a weird way

6. When she's in the bathroom, knock on the door and say "I gotta go, I gotta go!" when she she gets out, go in for three seconds and say "I change my mind!"

7. Paint 'I♥Darkar' in blue on her wall in her bedroom and tell Darcy and Stormy

8. Sing "Icy and Darkar sitting on a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

**DARCY **

1. Say "So...Why didn't it work out between you and Riven again? He was in **LOVE **with Musa, right?"

2. Ask her how Riven is and say "Oh! I forgot! He's with _Musa_"

3. At night when she is sleeping, cut her hair

4. Sing the Winx theme song every now and then

5. "Do you know who my fav character is? _Musa_. 'Cause she's so pretty. And she has the _bestest_ boyfriend ever. _Musa, Musa, Musa! _I just love saying her name! Dont you?" (My real fav character is Flora)

6. Everytime she looks at you, give her your weird smile with your big freaky eyes

7. Slip a note under her bed room door saying 'I WILL KILL YOU! BTW, how's Riven?'

**STORMY**

1. Say "What shampoo did you buy? It's making your hair grow worser!"

2.Sing the Winx theme song every now and then

3. At night, shave all her hair off

4. In the morning, when she ask you why you shaved her head say "What? It was my _first _time!"

5. When she tries to strike you with lightning, yawn and say "I'm wearing rubber underneath these clothes so its no use"

6. While she is watching the TV, dress her hair with twinkling lights and glitter

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it! Again, REVIEW! I think I'm going to add more pages but I'm not sure. So, just watch out if I do! **


	3. Darkar's Story

**DARKAR'S STORY**

(Hehehe...My fav part!)

* * *

**DARKAR**

I was looking up on Darkars big 'Castle of Doom'. His mom and my mom are very close. I decided to drop by my 'friend's' house.

As I walked across the bridge, a big monster was licking its lips and looking at me. I clutched my bag firmly and continued walking. I shuddered at the thought of monsters everywhere and _hungry_.

I saw a big purple door and knocked on it thrice. Darkar opened it wearing a pink lacey apron and holding a tray of cookies. "Who are you?" he asked me

"Hey, Darkar!" I said as I pushed him aside and walked in

"Lisa?"

I gasped and turned around. "You remembered!"

He quickly hid the tray and took off the apron.He stood up straight and dust off dust from his cape. "Of course I remembered the girl with long freaky black hair and the one that..." his voice trailed away

"That?"

"That...bullied me when I was eight..."

I pat him on the back. "The other kids didn't tease you, right?"

He was about to say something until I cut him off "Good!" I said "Now, where's my room?"

"Your room?" he asked with a confused look

I waved my yellow bag at his face.

"Uh..." he hesitated to answer "Follow me..."

He led me to my room. We went through a lot of spider webs and stepped on cocroaches. I looked around with digust. I smelled smoke. Thick smoke. "Is that smoke?" I asked him

Darkar stopped and gasped. "My sugar cookies!"

"You made cookies?" I asked with excitement but when I smelled the smoke I frowned "Nevermind..."

"Stay here!" he said as he went away...Well, more like ran away to his 'precious' cookies.

I just stood there like an idiot waiting for Darkar to come back. I decided to wander around. I stepped on another cocroach again. It was the sixth time! Does'nt Darkar know how to clean this place up? I thought. I saw a big black door blocking my way. I smirked as the thought of evil magic sprang into my mind.

I slowly turned the door knob and screamed..._In happiness_. I was looking at the world's most beautiful bedroom ever! It had silk curtains, peach floral king-sized bed, a TV and soft white bean bag! I tossed my bag on the the bean bag and jumped on the bed.

Darkar came in with a tray of burnt sugar cookies. "What are you doing on my bed?"

"_Your _bed? Darkar..." I started as I stood up "Don't be selfish. From now on this is _my _bed and bedroom, okay?"

Darkar nodded slowly. I pushed him out of _my _bedroom and laughed.

The next morning, I went to the living room and turned on the TV. Darkar sat beside me. "Hey ugly!" I said

Darkar looked at me and went away. I could tell he was irretated by me. I grinned at that thought. He came back with a mean and serious look. "What's with the mask, freak?" I asked

Darkar inhaled and exhaled and went away again.

"Darkar!" I called out

He came with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked

He huffed and went away. I called him again and said "What?" he huffed again and went away.

(What's next? Oh yeah! No. 5! Sing 'Dance With Me' In Cheetah Girls 2)

I sang 'Dance With Me' from the top of my lungs. He clapped his gross purple hands on my mouth.

At night, I decided to bring him to a karioke(sp?). Everyone looked at him when we walked in. We found a table right infront of the stage. The host came up and asked if anyone wanted to sing. I immediately raised my hand. "He wants to! He wants to!" I said pointing to Darkar.

"Lisa!" he hissed

The host pulled him on the stage and gave him the microphone. He started to sing 'Unbreak My Heart' by Il Divo. It was pretty good but the audience did'nt think so. They boo'ed him off the stage. Poor guy. I thought. So, I decided to take him back to his 'Castle of Doom'.

In the morning, I spent two hours in the shower. I came out to see Darkar with his towel and rubber duck. He went in and screamed. He came out and shouted at me "You finish all the hot water! ARE YOU HAPPY?!?!?"

"Kinda..."

He went back in the bathroom. I went to Myspace and wrote that Darkar has a teddy bear named Darkie. I was'nt going to publish it at first but...You know me. I'm just following the 'Ways To Annoy Darkar'. I smiled as I pressed the 'Submit' button.

It was 12.00 pm when I caught Darkar trying to escape. "Let me help you carry your bags!" I said with a smile "Oh! And I also have two tickets to Hawaii!". I gave the tickets to Darkar.

"I can bring my mom!"

"_Excuse_ me! You're coming with me!"

Darkar frowned and sigh the word "Fine..."

We went to the airport. I brought three big heavy bags but Darkar did'nt even bring one. So, I asked him to carry my bags for me. We went to Hawaii and I invited Darkar to sun-tan with me. "Get away from me! You're scaring all the hot guys!" I suddenly said. He slowly stood up and went away. "Where do you think you're going! I had a hard time getting these tickets! Come back!" I shouted. He came back. I did it two times.

When we both returned home he threw me and my bag out! Isn't that just rude? I had no where else to go except for my favourite friends...Icy, Darcy and Stormy!

**I hoped you all liked this one! I'm going to write The Trix's Story tomorrow! Oh man! No I have A LOT of tution! I got one tomorrow, Tuesday, Thursday...Wait...I have another tution on Thursday! Wait, the other one is at night...Oh man!!! REVIEW!**


	4. The Trix's Story Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any of it's characters.**

**THE TRIX'S STORY**

* * *

After Darkar threw me out of his 'Castle of Doom', I went straight to the three poeple who _might _help me. Icy Darcy and Stormy. I went to their house which was really spooky and dark. I knocked on the door thrice and Darcy opened it. 

"Hey, Dy-Dy!"

Darcy closed her eyes. "The only person who has ever called me that is..._Lisa_!" she muttered to herself. She opened her eyes.

"Hey! I was just wondering if I could stay here for a while?"

Darcy closed her eyes again. "Just remember: She bullied Darkar. _She _bullied _Darkar_!" she muttered to herself again. She opened her eyes again.

I looked at her in a weird way. "Yes? No? Maybe? You don't know?"

"Sure! Come in!"

I went in their house and was pretty impressed. Despite the spider webs, their house was nicely decorated.

Icy was coming out of her bedroom when she saw me. "...Lisa...Hehehe...W-w-what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Darkar threw me out and I need a place to stay"

"Riiiiight..._Don't _make yourselves comfortable!" said Icy as she went to the living room.

"Oh, I won't!" I replied with a smile.

Darcy showed me to my room and told Stormy I was here. After I freshened up, I went straight to the living room and sat on the couch next to Icy who was reading a magazine.

"Hey, Ice Queen!" I said.

Hearing me say 'Queen' made Icy smile.

"That wasn't a compliment!"

Icy frowned and stormed off to her bedroom.

Darcy sat beside me. "Long time no see! So, what do you want to talk about?"

"So...Why didn't it work out between you and Riven again? He was in **LOVE **with Musa, right?"

Darcy's chin trembeled. She stood up and went to her room. After a few seconds, I could hear her scream in anger.

Stormy came out and sat on the bean bag infront of me. She looked at me, I looked at her..._Hair_.

**This is all I can give you for The Trix's Story! Sorry! I'll continue more tomorrow! Right now, my room is piled up with homework!**


	5. The Trix's Story Pt 2

"Um...Nice hair"

Stormy smiled. "Thanks. I shampoo it everyday!"

"What shampoo did you buy? It's making your hair grow worser!"

"B-b-but I thought you said it was nice"

I placed my hand on the shoulder. "There's a thing I need you to know. It's called 'lie'. That's what people do when their trying to be nice or covering something up. That's excactly what I did. I _lied_. Now do you understand what a lie is?"

Stormy brushed my hand away. "Do I look like I'm five to you?" she said standing up. She looked at me in disgust and went to her room.

I got bored and started singing...

_Life is a nightmare and I can't ignore it,_

_I'm living in despair like I did before it,_

_Nothings gonna change,_

_It feels so strange,_

_But then I-_

I looked on top of the table and saw a leaflet. It said "Come to the park to get fresh air and warmth'. _Warmth. _That's when I had a brilliant idea.

The next day...

"Icy! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I called out standing infront of the bathroom door.

"Where are you two going?" asked Stormy curiously.

"I'm taking Icy to the park"

Icy came out of the bathroom with her bad-girl-look. "What are you looking at, dope?"

That's when I knew it. Park equals Warmth+Angry Icy equals Icy+Me equals Me laughing.

The park...

We sat on a bench and enjoyed the warmth -- well, _I _was. Icy was pacing up and down angrily trying to cool herself down. Get it? If you didn't know, I made a joke but whatever!

I saw a little boy eating chocolate ice-cream. He was waiting for his mommy to come back. I looked at Icy and grinned. I called the little boy here and knocked the ice-cream off his hand. He started crying. I immediately said "I get the fact that your heart is as cold as ice but to do this? You're sick, you know that? _Sick_!"

"W-w-what?" Icy panicked.

The little boy's mommy came back and asked what happened. "I'm so sorry, maam. My friend, Icy, knocked his ice-cream off"

"That's not true!"

The little boy's mommy gave Icy a dirty look and went away.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lisa?"


End file.
